pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman
Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman is an American Western drama series created by Beth Sullivan and starring Jane Seymour who plays Dr. Michaela "Mike" Quinn, a physician who leaves Boston in search of adventure in the Old American West and who settles in Colorado Springs, Colorado. The television series ran on CBS for six seasons, from January 1, 1993 to May 16, 1998. In total, 149 episodes were produced, plus two television movies which were made after the series was canceled. It aired in over 100 countries, including Denmark (where it was aired on TV2), the United Kingdom, France, Canada (where it was aired on CTV throughout its run) and Bulgaria on BNT and later on NOVA television. Since 1997, reruns have been shown in syndication and on ABC Family (formerly The Family Channel, in 2016 ABC Family changed its name again to FreeForm), Ion Television (formerly PAX-TV), the Hallmark Channel, gmc, Eleven, CBS Drama, UP, and INSP. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 2.1 Main 2.2 Supporting 2.3 Guest stars 3 Production 3.1 Production notes 3.2 Casting 3.2.1 Colleen portrayer changes 3.2.2 Other cast changes 3.3 Themes 4 Broadcast history 5 Reception 5.1 Ratings 5.2 Demographics change and cancellation 6 Post-series 6.1 Syndication 6.2 Movies 6.2.1 Dr. Quinn: Revolutions 6.2.2 Dr. Quinn: The Heart Within 7 Historical facts and filming information 8 Other media 8.1 DVD releases 8.2 Novels 8.3 Spin-off 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Plot Main article: List of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman episodes The series begins in the year 1867 and centers on a proper and wealthy female physician from Boston, Massachusetts, Michaela Quinn (Jane Seymour), familiarly known as "Dr. Mike". After her father's death, she sets out west to the small wild west town of Colorado Springs, to set up her own practice. She makes the difficult adjustment to life in Colorado with the aid of rugged outdoorsman and friend to the Cheyenne, Byron Sully (Joe Lando) and a midwife named Charlotte Cooper (played by Diane Ladd). After Charlotte is bitten by a rattlesnake, she asks Michaela on her deathbed to look after her three children: Matthew (Chad Allen), Colleen (played by Erika Flores and later, Jessica Bowman) and Brian (Shawn Toovey). Dr. Mike settles in Colorado Springs and adapts to her new life as a mother, with the children, while finding true love with Sully. Furthermore, she acts as a one-woman mission to convince the townspeople that a female doctor can successfully practice medicine. Cast Main Jane Seymour – Dr. Michaela Quinn Joe Lando – Byron Sully Chad Allen – Matthew Cooper Erika Flores – Colleen Cooper (up to mid-season 3) Jessica Bowman – Colleen Cooper Cook (from season 3–6) Shawn Toovey – Brian Cooper Supporting Orson Bean – Loren Bray Jim Knobeloch – Jake Slicker Frank Collison – Horace Bing William Shockley – Hank Lawson Geoffrey Lower – Rev. Timothy Johnson Henry G. Sanders – Robert E. Nick Ramus – Chief Black Kettle Larry Sellers – Cloud Dancing Jonelle Allen – Grace Heidi Kozak – Emily Donovan (season 1) Gail Strickland – Ms. Olive Davis, Loren's sister (season 1) Jennifer Youngs – Ingrid (seasons 1–4) Helene Udy – Myra Bing (seasons 1–4) Haylie Johnson – Becky Bonner (seasons 1–6) Barbara Babcock – Dorothy Jennings (seasons 2–6) Georgann Johnson – Elizabeth Quinn (seasons 2–6) Alley Mills – Marjorie Quinn (seasons 2–6) Elinor Donahue – Rebecka Quinn Dickinson (season 2–6) Charlotte Chatton – Emma (seasons 4 & 5) Michelle Bonilla – Teresa Morales (season 5) Brandon Douglas – Dr. Andrew Cook (seasons 4–6) Jason Leland Adams – George Armstrong Custer (season 3), Preston A. Lodge III (seasons 4–6) Alex Meneses – Teresa Morales Slicker (season 6) John Schneider – Daniel Simon (season 5 & 6) Brenden Jefferson – Anthony (season 4) Brandon Hammond – Anthony (seasons 5–6) Guest stars Edward Albert – Dr. William Burke (episode 2.06) David Beecroft – Sergeant Terence McKay (episodes 5.25, 26; 6.1–3, 11) Verna Bloom – Maude Bray (episode 1.01) Guy Boyd – Loren Bray (episode 1.01) David Carradine – Houston Currier (episode 5.20) June Carter Cash – Sister Ruth (episodes 2.05, 3.09, 5.16) Johnny Cash – Kid Cole (episodes 1.05, 2.05, 3.09, 5.16) Maxwell Caulfield – Andrew Strauss/David Lewis (episode 2.24) Denise Crosby – Isabelle Maynard (episode 4.25) Robert Culp – Dr. Elias Jackson (episode 1.07) Steven Culp – Peter Doyle (episode 5.21) Jon Cypher – Preston A. Lodge II (episode 5.10) Kristin Davis – Carey McGee (episode 3.09) Zach Galligan – Chester Barnes (episode 6.12) Joseph Gordon-Levitt – Zach Lawson, Hank's son (episode 1.15) Jerry Haynes – Mr. Royce (episodes 6.8, 9) Christine Healy - Dr. Miriam Tilson (episode 4.22) Richard Herd – Dr. John Hansen (episodes 2.6, 7) James Keach – Brent Currier (episode 5.20) Stacy Keach, Sr. – Judge Webster (episodes 5.3, 7, 14) Diane Ladd – Charlotte Cooper (pilot, ep 2.11) Matt Letscher – Tom Jennings, Dorothy's son (episode 2.19) Anne Lockhart – Maureen (episodes 2.6, 7) Barbara Mandrell – Gilda St. Clair (episode 5.04) Colm Meaney – Jake Slicker (episode 1.01) Richard Moll – John (episodes 3.06, 3.28, 3.29) Willie Nelson – Marshall Elias Burch (episodes 5.09, 6.19) David Ogden Stiers – Theodore Quinn (episode 5.15) Tom Poston – Mysterious 'Dead Man' (episode 2.03) Andrew Prine – Thaddeus Birch (episode 1.09) Fred Rogers – Reverend Thomas (episode 4.19) Kenny Rogers – Daniel Watkins (episode 1.16) Richard Roundtree – 'Barracuda' Jim Barnes (episode 6.21) Nick Tate – Martin 'Avishominis' Chesterfield (episode 6.18) Travis Tritt – Zachary Brett (episode 4.14) Casper Van Dien – Jesse (episodes 3.3, 4) Ray Walston – Lucius Slicker (episode 5.08) Jane Wyman – Elizabeth Quinn (episode 1.03) Trisha Yearwood – Choir Director (episode 3.10) Production Production notes The pilot episode was shot in early 1992 and aired in a two-hour television special on New Year's Day 1993. CBS aired a second, hour-long episode the next night in order to attract and maintain the audience's attention. The pilot served more as a made-for-television movie – or mini-series suggestion – which could either be developed later into a full series or remain as a stand-alone two-hour movie. CBS ordered the show picked up immediately for the full season. The show made some imperative casting changes, however. Several pilot leads and a few of the supporting cast were replaced. Henry Sanders was recast as Robert E.; Orson Bean replaced Guy Boyd as a more fatherly, cynically-comical Loren Bray; and Colm Meaney was replaced by Jim Knobeloch, a much younger, attractive Jake Slicker. Casting Veteran actress Jane Seymour, labeled a mini-series "queen", was a last-minute casting choice for Michaela Quinn after reading the script only a day before production was set to begin on the pilot. She was instructed beforehand to review the script and make a decision of whether or not she felt the role was right for her, and, if so, that she truly wanted to commit to the strict contract Sullivan had demanded for the title character. The next day she began the wardrobe fittings for the series. Colleen portrayer changes There were various cast changes of minor characters during the series. The most controversial change took place during the show's third season when the character of Colleen Cooper was recast halfway through the year.needed Unlike the other actors, who signed five-year contracts with the show, Erika Flores was hesitant. She held out for an increase in her salary and refused to sign a contract unless offered a contract of less than five years, or an increase in salary. Rumors circulated that Flores's father gave her an ultimatum to end the contract unless they offered her more money, or he would cut her off financially. Flores has denied such rumors, saying that she left the series for personal reasons and to pursue other opportunities. Whatever the reasons, the actress was abruptly dismissed with little warning by CBS after the show declined to meet her requests.needed Beth Sullivan decided that she wanted the character to continue instead of being killed off or sent away. As a result, Jessica Bowman was cast as the new Colleen in Flores's place. Some of Erika Flores's fans were quite vocal in their anger over the change and wrote CBS demanding to know why the actress had been replaced. The producers of the show felt that Jessica Bowman had the ability to successfully recreate the character on her own. Other cast changes Numerous cast changes occurred throughout the series, although none was as significant. Most notable was the replacement of Jane Wyman as Michaela's mother, Elizabeth Quinn. Wyman signed on to play the role for the third episode of Dr. Quinn in season one. Later Wyman turned down an invitation to return for another guest appearance in season two, as she had retired completely from acting by this stage (her previous appearance in season one marked her final acting role of any kind). Georgann Johnson was hired to replace Wyman in the role and continued throughout the remainder of the series, making one guest appearance each season and appearing in the final Dr. Quinn television movie. Michelle Bonilla originated the role of Theresa Morales in season five and was replaced by Alex Meneses in season six. She was abruptly let go for reasons that were never publicly stated. Meneses's portrayal was well received and she was featured throughout the sixth season, when her character fell in love with Jake Slicker. The role of Anthony (Grace and Robert E.'s adopted son) was played by Brenden Jefferson for four episodes in season four. He was replaced by Brandon Hammond, who continued in the role throughout seasons five and six. Jennifer Youngs did not begin playing Ingrid until the character's second appearance; the first time the character appeared, she was played by Ashley Jones. Themes Dr. Quinn was best known for its large, supporting cast, and its high-concept storytelling. The series often used its semi-historical setting as a vehicle to address issues of gender and race within the community. For example, one episode took on homophobia when the famous poet Walt Whitman came to town. Religion played a somewhat minor role in the series, but was also used to address certain issues and new ideas. In the season three finale, "For Better or Worse", Michaela and Sully were married during a special two-hour episode. During season four, Seymour's real-life pregnancy was written into the show. The following season saw the birth of Michaela and Sully's daughter, Katie. Broadcast history During its entire original run on CBS, the show aired from 8–9 pm Eastern time on Saturday nights. It was the last successful TV Western drama to date until the premiere of Deadwood on HBO in March 21, 2004 and the premiere AMC Western series Hell on Wheels on November 6, 2011, and also one of the last original series to find long term success in a Saturday timeslot. Reception Dr. Quinn was one of the few dramatic shows that allowed fans full access to their filming sets at the Paramount Ranch in Agoura Hills, California. Fans were permitted, often invited, to watch episodes being shot each week. Cast members were known to speak with their fans and sign autographs during shooting breaks. During the show's final season run, an official web site was established, which remains active. Two fans went on to create the Dr. Quinn Times, a newsletter in which interviews with the cast, producers, directors, and technical specialists were conducted and distributed to fans, twice each year. Seymour and Barbara Babcock were the only cast members to receive Emmy nominations for their work on the series. Seymour was nominated several times during the series' run, while Babcock received a single nomination in 1995 for the episode entitled "Ladies' Night". Her character, Dorothy Jennings, underwent a mastectomy. The show did win many technical awards, as well as hair and make-up honors. Seymour also won a Golden Globe in 1996 for her portrayal of Michaela Quinn. Ratings Season U.S. ratings Rank 1 1993 N/A #19 2 1993–94 13.46 million #25 3 1994–95 10.7 million #49 4 1995–96 9.6 million #55 5 1996–97 8.5 million #58 6 1997–98 11.7 million #51 Demographics change and cancellation The show was a major hit in the United States for CBS and drew large ratings even though it aired on Saturday nights. Despite the high ratings, CBS claimed that the demographics changed during the show's run. During its final season, the majority of Dr. Quinn's viewers were women 40 years of age and older, and not the male and female 18-to-49 demographic that networks try to reach. In response, CBS ordered the writers to give the show a slightly darker feel than in previous seasons. As a result, season six was darker than any other season before it, with the death of several characters as well as some highly sensitive subject matter: the painful miscarriage of Michaela's second child, as well as an episode entitled Point Blank where Michaela was shot by a man and then later developed post-traumatic stress disorder. Many fans did not like the changes while others felt that the tensions and high drama benefited the show after the overall pleasant past seasons. Despite these opposing opinions, the ratings still proved to be steady and consistent (finishing at #51 for the year). The series was suddenly canceled in 1998 after its sixth season.1 Post-series Syndication The show has enjoyed strong ratings in reruns. Dr. Quinn was one of the rare instances of a show entering rerun syndication in the middle of a TV season. It debuted reruns in most American markets on Monday, December 30, 1996, just two days shy of the show's 4th anniversary. With 4 seasons being the minimum requirement for syndication pickup, Dr. Quinn reruns could have started at the more traditional launch date of September 1996, but the show's distributor, like many, had an additional minimum episode limit in order for the show to be eligible for syndication. This episode count was not reached until several episodes into Dr. Quinn's fifth season (1996–1997), and since stations had already purchased the show at the beginning of that season, the distributor decided not to hold off until the next fall and let the stations start airing reruns right away. When PAX TV launched in August 1998, it acquired reruns of current family-friendly series from CBS, including Dr. Quinn. Because dedicated Dr. Quinn fans were angered by the show's cancellation by CBS that year, these national reruns via PAX helped relieve the blow, especially in markets where local stations were not airing reruns in syndication. Until late 2005, the Hallmark Channel aired it daily, but in late 2005 Hallmark removed Dr. Quinn from its lineup, citing a drop in viewership. It is also believed that the high cost in Dr. Quinn distribution rights played a role in its removal. Dr. Quinn continues to be seen throughout the world and has been translated to several languages. Starting in June 2009, the Gospel Music Channel began airing Dr. Quinn weekdays at 5:00 and 6:00. More recently Vision TV Canada began airing Dr Quinn week nights at 6PM AT. It also airs on CHNU10 in the Lower Mainland of BC, Canada at 3 PM PST Weekdays. It has also been shown continuously in Denmark since 2001, with plans on to keep it at its daily broadcast time of 1:00, Monday to Friday, on Danish TV station, tv2. Since the last movie in 2001, many of the show's cast members have expressed interest in reprising their roles and would like to do another reunion movie, or even a new season. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Chad Allen, and other cast members have stated they would all like to work together again and would reprise their Dr. Quinn roles if the opportunity arises. The show's creator, Beth Sullivan, has also stated her interest in writing another Dr. Quinn movie. In 2003, A&E Network managed to buy the distribution rights for Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman from CBS. All six seasons plus the two made-for-TV movies have been released on DVD. The series appears on the GMC Network. GMC aired all the series episodes, including the season six episodes not shown in a decade, during the summer of 2010. Joe Lando did several teasers and promotions for the weekend marathons, and says he finds GMC's ad campaign "funny," saying: "Truthfully, I haven't had that many opportunities to make fun of Sully. No one's really found me that funny. But it's fun to do it now. GMC came up with a great ad campaign. My kids were entertained by it and my wife got a kick out of it."2 Movies Dr. Quinn: Revolutions The cancellation of Dr. Quinn caused a massive fan uproar, the likes of which had not been seen since Star Trek in the 1970s.3 CBS decided that instead of producing another season, as the cost involved was deemed too high, it would instead produce a TV movie. In May 1999, one year after its cancellation, CBS aired Dr. Quinn: Revolutions, a television movie special, set in 1877. However, the actual date should have been 1875, two years following the final episode, which would have been in 1873. In this TV movie, Katie Sully, now age 4, is kidnapped, and Dr. Mike and Sully, with help from some townsfolk, embark on a desperate search for their missing daughter in Mexico. Fans were delighted that a special movie was being produced, but they were not altogether impressed with its overall concept. The movie was very different in tone from the rest of the series, incorporating more guns and violence in an effort to please the twenty-something male audience demographics. Furthermore, both Jessica Bowman and Chad Allen declined appearances in that episode, due to its content, and William Olvis' entire score was scrapped in favor of more cost-effective music that was completely unlike that of the original series. Fans were shocked to find a Dr. Quinn episode that did not include the main title sequence or theme. Moreover, the script, acting, and interpretations of the original characters came across as unfamiliar and very unlike their portrayals in the series. Beth Sullivan was so furious with CBS's control over the whole project that she declined any involvement. It was critically panned and failed in the ratings. Dr. Quinn: The Heart Within A second TV movie entitled Dr Quinn: The Heart Within, aired in May 2001. The movie was set a year after Revolutions, making it 9 years since the first episode of Dr. Quinn in the year 1876. This time around, CBS gave Beth Sullivan total creative control; however, there were some strong ground rules. To save money, the movie had to be filmed in Canada, and only the principal cast could be involved. Jane Seymour also served as an executive producer. The plot revolved around Michaela and the Sully family returning to Boston to attend Colleen's graduation from Harvard Medical School. Having transferred from The Women's Medical College to the male dominated university since the series finale, Colleen has met harsh criticism from the board as well as from Andrew's father, who resents the fact that she continues to pursue medicine, despite his misgivings. Unfortunately, Michaela's mother, Elizabeth, has fallen ill due to a heart condition, and eventually passes, leaving her entire estate to Michaela to establish a hospital back in Colorado Springs. Colleen soon finds herself in a similar situation as her mother, Michaela did just nine years earlier – in the same Bostonian sector—in that she is not respected or taken seriously as a woman doctor. The movie is a proper finale to the series, depicting the now-adult Cooper children's farewell to Colorado Springs, and finding their new futures in Boston, while Michaela and Sully inevitably return to Colorado Springs to begin a new chapter in their own, now older, adult lives. While this movie was far better received by fans, they did complain that more of the townspeople and original supporting cast were not involved, due to CBS's demands, as well as the last-minute absence of Chad Allen's Matthew (Allen had declined after learning that none of his original supporting costars were offered any appearances). Despite these criticisms, the movie was a success. It was filmed in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Historical facts and filming information While much of Dr. Quinn was fictional, some of the events and people were based on historical fact: Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania actually existed and is today part of Drexel University College of Medicine. The Sand Creek Massacre in 1864 was referred to in the pilot episode (though it was historically inaccurate as the pilot took place in 1867). Lieutenant Colonel George Armstrong Custer, and Chief Black Kettle, are true historical figures. The Battle of Washita River, seen in the third season episode Washita, was an actual historical event. In the show, the battle took place in 1869 in Colorado, while in fact it took place in the fall of 1868 in Oklahoma. In what most consider the final episode of the series, the town's often-antagonist banker, Preston A. Lodge III, went bankrupt as a result of the great stock market crash, caused by the Panic of 1873, a historically-accurate event. Lodge lost much of the townspeople's money along with his own, in the Panic. The episode The Body Electric features Walt Whitman, who was a poet and a true historical figure. One of the major historical oversights of the show is that Colorado Springs was not technically founded until 1871, by General William Palmer, and was mainly a resort town. There were no saloons, as Palmer declared Colorado Springs to be alcohol-free. Colorado Springs stayed "dry" until the end of Prohibition in 1933. However, nearby towns, including Old Colorado City and Manitou Springs did permit saloons. Dr. Quinn was largely filmed at the western set on Paramount Ranch in Agoura Hills. Fans of the show were able to visit the sets, talk to the actors, and watch episodes being shot during its six-year run. Since Dr. Quinn ended, the ranch has been used numerous times for other filming projects. Numerous buildings, including the church, Sully's homestead, the school house, and the Spring Chateau Resort, were leveled soon after the series was canceled. However, the entire town still remains. Despite minor changes over the years, it is still recognizable as the Dr. Quinn set, and is a popular tourist attraction for many fans today. Other areas used throughout the series were the back lot at Universal Studios in Hollywood, including the New England street as the location of Quinn family home; and the New York streets, doubling as the streets of Boston and Washington. The setting of Boston in the final movie was filmed in Canada, using various locations in Old Montreal. William Olvis wrote the underscoring music for the series, except for a few episodes in season one (where he either alternated with Star Trek spin-off series composer David Bell, or co-scored with Bell) and the Revolutions movie. Jane Seymour's husband, James Keach, directed and produced numerous episodes of the show, and guest starred in the season 5 episode entitled, "The Hostage." Due to child labor laws, the role of Katie, Dr. Mike and Sully's young daughter, was portrayed by identical triplets: Alexandria, McKenzie, and Megan Calabrese. Jane Seymour is the only cast member who appeared in every episode of the series. Shawn Toovey missed only one episode as did Chad Allen, who also did not appear in episode titled "Reunion" (Season 4), as well as the two made-for-TV movies. Joe Lando came in third, missing only a few episodes in the sixth and final season. Other media DVD releases A&E Home Video has released all six seasons of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman on DVD in Region 1. They have also released the two television movies that were made after the series ended. In Region 2, Revelation Films has released all six seasons on DVD in the UK. The two TV-movies were released separately, the first was entitled Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman – The Movie and the second was entitled Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman – The Heart Within. DVD name Ep # Release dates Region 1 Region 2 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Season One 17 May 27, 2003 March 20, 2006 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Season Two 24 September 30, 2003 June 19, 2006 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Season Three 25 March 30, 2004 March 26, 2007 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Season Four 27 October 26, 2004 June 18, 2007 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Season Five 26 January 25, 2005 October 22, 2007 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Season Six 22 July 26, 2005 March 10, 2008 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Movies 2 June 27, 2006 March 8, 2010 July 19, 2010 Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Series 151 October 20, 2009 October 4, 2010 Novels There were several books based on the series written by as follows. Some of them were released also abroad, including in France, Germany, the Netherlands, Hungary, and Poland. The books by Dorothy Laudan were originally released in Germany and have never appeared in English version. However, it was these books which were most commonly translated into other languages. The series of nine covers most of the series, although the episodes on which they are based were shortened and some scenes were left out or were mentioned only briefly. No. Title Year Notes Dorothy Laudan4 1. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft 1995 based on the episodes: 1.01 "Pilot", 1.02 "Epidemic", 1.03 "The Visitor", 1.11 "The Prisoner", 1.06 "Father's Day" and 1.12 "Happy Birthday" 2. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Sprache des Herzens 1995 based on the episodes: 2.01 "The Race", 1.13 "Rite of Passage", 1.15 "The Operation", 2.02 "Sanctuary", 2.03 "Halloween", 2.04 "The Incident", 2.06–07 "Where the Heart Is" and 2.09 "Best Friends" 3. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Zwischen zwei Welten 1996 based on the episodes: 2.13 "The Offering", 2.15 "Another Woman", 2.16 "Orphan Train", 2.22–23 "The Abduction", 2.24 "The Campaign" and 2.26–27 "Return Engagement" 4. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Was ist Liebe? 1996 based on the episodes: 3.02 "Fathers and Sons", 3.03–04 "Cattle Drive", 3.09 "Money Trouble", 3.11–12 "Ladies Night", 3.14 "Indian Agent", 3.17–18 "Cooper vs. Quinn", 3.19 "What is Love?" 5. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Auf immer und ewig 1996 based on the episodes: 3.20 "Things My Father Never Taught Me", 3.23 "The Permanence of Change", 3.24–25 "Washita", 3.26 "Sully's Recovery", 3.27 "Ready or Not", 3.28–29 "For Better or Worse" 6. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Die Geschichte von Sully und Abigail 1997 Michaela and Sully are finally happily married. It seems nothing will stand in their way until Michaela finds in their new house some old keepsakes from Sully's late first wife. Sully eventually decides to tell her about his dramatic childhood and what happedned after his parents' death. 7. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Eine Frau geht ihren Weg 1998 Sully is worried about Michaela who clearly seems to be bothered by something. When all the children are out of home, Sully makes her talk and she starts talking about her father and her former fiancé David. 8. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Ein neues Leben 1998 based on the episodes: 4.04 "Brother's Keeper", 4.06" Dorothy's Book", 4.10 "One Touch of Nature" and others 9. Dr. Quinn – Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Zeit der Erwartung 1999 based on the episodes: 4.11 "Hell on Wheels" and others Dorothy Laudan5 1. Dr. Quinn, Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Büffeljagd 1997 based on the episode 3.01 "The Train" 2. Dr. Quinn, Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Tödliches Wasser 1997 based on the episode 1.07 "Bad Water" 3. Dr. Quinn, Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Das Geheimnis 1997 based on the episode 1.16 "The Secret" 4. Dr. Quinn, Ärztin aus Leidenschaft, Die Macht der Liebe 1998 based on the episode 2.05 "Saving Souls" Teresa Warifield6 1. Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman 1996 Young Michaela Quinn is determined to become a doctor, but she faces many obstacles in her hometown of Boston. Her perseverance will fuel her dreams throughout childhood and medical school. And one day it will even lead her to America's untamed frontier. 2. Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman: The Bounty 1997 When scheming bounty hunter George Hagan returns to town in pursuit of a fugitive whom he claims is being sheltered by the local Pawnee, it is up to Michaela Quinn and her husband, Sully, who must confront his own past, to stop him before he ignites a war. 3. Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman: Growing Pains 1998 Settling of the once-limitless West gives Colorado Springs a new problem—overcrowding. Boarding houses are overflowing, saloons are rowdier, and Dr. Quinn has too many patients to count. And because of this new flow of patients, she has to find someone to take care of her little girl. As arguments escalate over how to control the swarms of citizens without damaging new-found freedoms, Dr. Mike can tell that if the chaos isn't calmed soon, she'll have to find a cure for this town's growing pains. Colleen O'Shaughnessy McKenna7 1. Dr. Quinn Medicine, Woman, No 1: New Friends 1995 Unable to understand why the troublesome Laura McCoy has been causing problems for her lately, Colleen Cooper tries to keep her distance, until both girls are thrust together in a strange town and forced to stick together. 2. Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, No 2: Queen of the May 1996 When Dr. Mike gets overly busy with seasonal flu cases, Colleen decides to keep her school problems to herself, a situation that teaches her a lesson in communication when things spiral out of control. Becky H8 1. Vanished 2011 When David is wounded in the war, Michaela rushes to her fiance's side to nurse him back to health. The happy couple soon marry and start a family in Boston, but David's battle scars go much deeper when he develops a powerful addiction to morphine. Michaela soon finds she and her young children are trapped in a cycle of terrible violence. The only way out could be to leave David forever and hide in a far-away land out West. Could a kind stranger and his young daughter be their only hope? Spin-off In 1997 there were plans of making a spin-off series centered around the Hank Lawson character. Some of the other regular Dr. Quinn characters, including the ones of Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Jim Knobeloch, Frank Collison and Orson Bean, were in as well. It was directed by Jerry London, with Robert Brooks Mendel as the first assistant director, Timothy O. Johnson as the executive producer, and Beth Sullivan as the producer. The rest of the cast members were Laura Harring (Christina Guevara), Edward Albert (Ted McKay), James Brolin (Sheriff), Eddie Albert (Ben McKay), Carlos Gómez (Father Thomas Guevara) and John Saxon (Rafael Guevara).9 The show was entitled California and it is likely that only the pilot episode was filmed. It remains unclear whether it has ever aired on television, but it is still available on the YouTube service. See also iconTelevision in the United States portal icon1990s portal List of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman episodes Bramwell, British television series based on the same premise. References 1.Jump up ^ Lowry, Brian (May 27, 1998). "Fans, Seymour Rally Against 'Dr. Quinn's' Cancellation". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved November 5, 2010. 2.Jump up ^ "Interview with Chicago Parent magazine". August 29, 2010. Retrieved August 31, 2010. 3.Jump up ^ "Letters to the Editor". Retrieved 18 April 2015. 4.Jump up ^ www.amazon.com 5.Jump up ^ www.amazon.de 6.Jump up ^ www.amazon.com 7.Jump up ^ www.amazon.com 8.Jump up ^ www.amazon.com 9.Jump up ^ California in the Internet Movie Database External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. Official Dr. Quinn Web Site Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman at the Internet Movie Database Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman at TV.com Category:1990s American television series Category:1993 American television series debuts Category:1998 American television series endings Category:American drama television series Category:American medical television series Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional physicians Category:Period family drama television series Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television shows set in Colorado Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles, California Category:Western (genre) television series Category:1993 television series debuts Category:1998 television series endings